


Bound Soul and Atom

by accol



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Bloodplay, Crossdressing Kink, First Kiss, Handcuffs, M/M, Piercings, Sexual Fantasy, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles x Erik drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based upon characters in _X-Men: First Class_. Some of these drabbles were originally posted at fivesentencesmut.

_Anonymous asked: Charles/Erik, Charles gets a small cut on his lip and Erik can’t stop thinking about it (light bloodplay)_

He’d never slipped before, but the look in Charles’ eyes as Erik dragged the razor across his skin was something akin to being eaten alive, slowly and with savoring bites to taste every inch of him… and Erik’s concentration faltered.

Charles didn’t even flinch as the blade nicked his upper lip, a bead of blood welling there as the razor clattered to the porcelain of the sink between them.  Erik felt the iron in that red drop speak to him, speak to his own blood and tell him they were one and the same inside.  The pink tip of Charles’ tongue parted his lips and licked away the first drop; another formed and Erik reached out with the pad of his thumb to feel the metal ions sing to him as he wiped it away.

« _ I find the idea of you controlling me from within my very blood to be incredibly interesting _ ,» Charles whispered in Erik’s mind as he leaned forward to press their bodies together, and Erik wondered if he’d too clatter to the ground with the amazing thought of all they could do together, bound soul and atom.


	2. Chapter 2

_Anonymous asked: top!Erik, handcuff kink_

The agonizingly slow, metallic click of the handcuffs as they ratcheted closed around Charles’ wrists fanned the flickering embers of his lust into an inferno. Erik was sitting across the room, shadows shrouding him even as he silently controlled these modest pieces of metal and controlled Charles; Eric could make metal into a weapon or into a heated caress, and Charles would never deny the raw intensity of emotion he felt to see either.

Charles shivered as cool shackles snaked around his ankles and slowly but firmly urged Charles into an open position, his begging erection leaving twitching smears of precum on his stomach. Charles’ rapid breathing seemed to be what caused the broad, hungry smile to emerge on Eric’s face, sharply visible in a knife of moonlight from the window. He looked dangerous and powerful, and Charles whimpered with beautiful anticipation — aloud and in their minds — when Eric finally rose and came closer.


	3. Chapter 3

_Anonymous asked: The guys decide to try a little bondage to spice things up, but the cuffs are made out of metal, and Erik is too tempted to take advantage, much to Charles surprised delight._

“We’re meant to be meeting the next candidate, Erik,” Charles protested, even as he was laying back on the bed and putting his wrists in a likely position.  

“Do I need to fashion a gag too?”  Erik’s eyebrow rose and his hairbrush — metal-handled, of course — zipped in from the bath and pressed itself against Charles’ slack lips; with a flash of his eyes, Charles bit down upon it.

« _You realize that a bit can’t silence me, love._ »  

Charles’ mental gasp and audible hiss around the brush when Erik pulled his wrists and ankles apart with the cuffs made Erik’s body surge.  

“Who said I wanted you silent?” Erik asked before he licked a leisurely stripe up Charles’ cock.  Recruiting new mutants could wait.


	4. Chapter 4

_Anonymous asked: Erik has fantasies about Charles in dresses._

Was he thinking these scandalous things before or after the club where they met Angel?  Erik couldn’t be entirely sure; all he knew was that the idea of Charles wearing a dress was particularly arousing and impossible to rid from his thoughts. The idea of any sort of dress on Charles served to push Erik to half-hardness almost immediately, but startlingly the picture in Erik’s mind’s eye was usually something dowdy and sacklike. Charles naked under some drab, shapeless frock, so loosely fitting that it concealed his throbbing erection and slid half off his shoulders like Charles was intentionally seducing him with his nude breast; all red lipped and easy like a debauched [Aschenputtel](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cinderella#Plot_.28Aschenputtel.29).

When Erik found a copy of Cinderella on his pillow at the manor, he was only mad about the manipulation for the briefest of moments, because it was his playful Charles whose head lay on the other pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

_Anonymous asked: Charles may have the advantage of mind reading, but Erik has other abilities to use to his advantage._

It was Charles that made him realize the value of powers other than his mutation, and Erik was not shy about using them when it got him what he wanted.  He knew that Charles had a distinct weakness for Erik’s smile; Charles’ eyes would race over Erik’s face, settling on the corners of his eyes or the curve of his lips, and Charles’ own lips would slip open and Erik could do with him what he wanted.  Charles would become particularly pliable when Erik allowed the hem of his shirt to become untucked; he was particularly enamored of the curve of flesh above Erik’s arse, or so he had whispered in Erik’s ear in the midst of a memorable fuck just a few nights ago.  

“On joue… aux échecs?” Erik whispered against Charles’ cheek in the language that seemed to make Charles melt, and Charles shivered beneath him. They would definitely _play_ , but perhaps the chessboard would be left alone in the study…  


	6. Chapter 6

_Anonymous asked: The great thing about being a metal bender, and having a boyfriend who wears watches all the time, is that you don’t need a lot of advance warning for bondage sessions._

He’d pinned Charles up against the wall of his study once, one arm stuck there at head height, helpless with his watch band providing almost everything Erik needed; his belt had made quick work of Charles’ other hand and then Erik had his way with him until Charles was nearly begging.  There had been another time in the kitchen after the others had retired for the night, and Erik had Charles against the cool metal of the refrigerator, his wrist pinned again and his bum leaving a foggy, heated mark that Charles had tsked about afterward.  

Erik plucked at the buttons of Charles’ blazer from across the study; it was just a flirtatious little pinch to let Charles know what he had in mind.  Charles sat back from the chess board with an eyebrow high.  A little smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth as he pushed back the right sleeve of his coat to show his watch… Erik’s mouth watered when Charles pushed back the left sleeve too, showing off a second watch and enticing swath of delicate skin.


	7. Chapter 7

_bballgirl3022 asked: Charles always looks good like this_

Erik leaned in the doorway and watched Charles practice; fingers to his temple, a crease of concentration between his eyebrows, pupils constricted as he pushed himself further. The basement room only had a single chair, but it felt full with the press of Charles’ absolutely staggering power; he was beautiful like this, his tweed jacket discarded across the back of the chair and his shirtsleeves rolled to his forearms.

Erik stepped forward, unable to resist Charles’ own magnetism, and placed his hands on Charles’ hips; the tension in Charles’ muscles from his exertion melted as he leaned into Erik.

« _Your interruptions are my favorite form of procrastination, you know,_ » Charles spoke in Erik’s mind; the words vibrated through Erik to his marrow, and he gripped Charles’ hips harder just to stay upright as the waves of lust buffeted him.

“I know,” Erik moaned; Charles pressed his arse against Erik’s groin and sent him another massive pulse of emotion that sent him over the edge.


	8. Chapter 8

_Anonymous asked: ‘Charles, you are not a vampire.’ Erik is a spoil-sport._

“Charles, you can pretend to bite at my neck all night, but you are no Bela Lugosi,” Erik said softly; the children had begged for this Halloween party and Charles’ enthusiasm for the idea had run rampant.

“I vant to suck.” Charles hid half of his face below his cape and arm as he laughed at his own ribald joke; his eyes danced with mischief. “Vill you deny me, Erik,” Charles drawled in his ridiculous imitation of God only knows who.

Erik was considerably less excited about the idea of wearing a costume and acting silly; mutants had to disguise themselves daily for survival, so the festivity of this holiday was lost on him.

“Fine,” Charles said, grabbing Erik’s wrist and dragging him down the hallway toward his study. “I promise I’ll take the cape off first, but don’t pretend you aren’t enjoying the thought of my reddened mouth on you.”

“Fine,” Erik said, trying to maintain his cross tone of voice and failing when Charles sank to his knees and kissed him through his trousers.


	9. Chapter 9

_bballgirl3022 asked: Charles finds himself wondering why they never tried that before_

His curiosity rarely got the better of him, but Erik was a puzzle that Charles felt utterly compelled to solve; the depth of Erik’s emotion and the bars that he put between himself and the rest of the world — whether they served to keep others out or his own feelings locked away — tested Charles’ resolve.

Over a game of chess, the corners of Erik’s eyes showed his amusement at some trivial bit of banter; at dinner, Erik’s lips seemed to caress the metal of his salad fork — perhaps they truly were — and Charles strained to remain dignified through dessert; sharing a quiet espresso after the others had retired for the night, Charles could have sworn that he felt gentle tugs on his coat buttons and trouser zipper. Through all of that, Charles didn’t peek, but the mental shout of pleasure coming from Erik’s bedroom was impossible to ignore… It was Charles’ own name.

One hand neared his temple and the other indecisively rubbed along his thigh as Charles sat on the edge of his bed and reached out with his mind. Erik was dreaming.

Erik’s arms and legs were wrapped around Charles and his face bore an expression of pure ecstasy as he took every inch of Charles inside him; in the background was their chessboard, with the black king tipped on its side.


	10. Chapter 10

_Anonymous asked: Erik has fun stimulating Charles with the piercings he convinced him to get (dick, tongue and bellybutton)_

They waited until an evening when the others went to the pub because Charles wasn’t sure if he’d be able to control his mind with what Erik had long been planning for them. Through a delicious but tortuous dinner, Charles wasn’t sure if he was imagining the gentle pull on the rings through his nipples or the warmth softly piercing the crown of his cock; every time Charles’ head snapped up from his dinner to challenge Erik’s invisible touch, Erik would give him an unreadable smirk of glee and Charles’ tongue would be pressed immobile to the roof of his mouth.

“Ah ah ah, no cheating Charles,” Erik said, tapping his temple the one time Charles dared to probe at the surface of Erik’s thoughts; Charles fork clattered to his plate with the frustration of going mad not knowing when Erik would take this further.

Charles shed his clothes on his way out of the dining room, up the stairs to Erik’s room, and laid himself down on the bed to wait. Before Erik even rounded the corner, Charles’ cock rose to attention, the smooth, unbroken ring that Erik himself had modified creating a truly divine friction as it slowly spun.

“Next time send us to California or something,” Raven grumbled the next morning. “You’re really loud, Charles.”


	11. Chapter 11

_Anonymous asked: AU, Erik is a grifter but Charles sees right through him._

“You aren’t who you’d have me believe, Erik,” Charles said, swishing his scotch and meeting Erik’s eyes; he hadn’t given it, but Charles knew it was his true name.

Erik’s pupils constricted but he smiled that shark’s grin after a beat, saying, “Nor, it seems, are you, Mr. Xavier.  No matter.”  

Charles clearly saw the devious thoughts that matched Erik’s smile: the two of them locked together, bodies shining with sweat on the hotel sheets as they fucked, Charles’ back arching below Erik as they came, and then Erik flipping his fedora onto his head as he walked back out into the night.  

“Perhaps, if you let me,  _I_ could convince  _you_ of something,” Charles said, catching a drip of condensation from his glass on a fingertip and bringing it to his tongue, Erik’s eyes following the flick of tongue past lips.  “Perhaps we’ll both get something out of this deal.”


	12. Chapter 12

_Anonymous asked: AU, prostitute!Erik._

Charles sat in a dim corner of Brook’s, the gentlemen’s club in St. James, nursing a brandy and waiting. He heard Erik clearly in his mind before he saw him.

«Is the gentlemen awaiting some company for this evening?» Erik’s voice was smooth and predatory, and his suit was impeccable; the high, dandyish ascot was cheeky and Charles loved it.

Charles leaned forward, allowing his suit coat to open to flash his wallet; Erik’s eyes followed and then continued down to Charles’ crotch meaningfully.

“I would indeed like to make an arrangement,” Charles said, playing along with their charade, since the idea of Erik allowing himself to be bought was simply too complex and enticing for words.

Erik tilted his head in acknowledgement and leaned in close, again speaking directly to Charles. «Does the gentlemen prefer something high class or a £20 whore?»

Tonight, Charles might prefer the latter.


	13. Chapter 13

_Anonymous asked: AU, Erik needs some help from his TA Charles_

Erik didn’t need help in any of his engineering classes, but biology was another thing entirely.

“I thought you would be coming to see me,” Charles said during his late-night office hours; he was smirking like he knew exactly the inappropriate thoughts running through Erik’s head: Charles’ sweater, his lips, no one else around… Charles eyebrow raised and his smirk became a hungry smile. “But that isn’t the only reason you’re here, is it, Erik?”

Erik felt off-balance; sometimes he still would lose a little control and right now the chair next to Charles’ lifted off the floor a couple of inches. Charles eyes got wide and he stood to walk slowly toward Erik.

“May I?” Charles asked, and Erik expected a kiss. He got that — a hungry push of Charles tongue past Erik’s lips that made Erik’s dick jerk in his pants — followed by the intimate touch of Charles’ fingers to Erik’s temple and the raw joy of discovery as Charles’ mind swept over his in a heated caress.


	14. Chapter 14

_nomorerippedfuel asked: first kiss_

“Oh, my friend.  We do not,” Charles said, his heart broken along with his body.

«This is what I wanted above all else,» Charles said inside Erik’s head and pushed him that one, sweet image that had been aching in Charles’ mind since the night they’d met: he and Erik wrapped together before the fire in his study, unhurried and completely devoted.  

Erik gasped and a solitary tear rolled down his cheek, but inside he pulled Charles deeper, eagerly bringing Charles into his own hidden cache of fantasies.  Shared laughter, gentle caresses, shy tongues becoming bold, bodies quickly responding in a cascade of whispers and gasps, and it all felt like Erik had found his long-lost home and they had this together, right now, right here.

«We _do_ want the same things, Charles, you must see!  Is this not enough?»


	15. Chapter 15

_Anonymous asked: It’s hard to leave when stuck in a metal chair without use of his legs. “I just wanted to make amends.”_

“Please, Charles,” Erik said softly, his voice pained; Charles could see the subtle tension around Erik’s eyes as he held Charles’ chair solidly in place, and Charles wanted more than anything for their future to be easy, not a series of confrontations like this. “Just let me convince you,” Erik begged.

« _Erik, stop this! I could control your hand as much as you’re controlling me. How dare you take this tack after everything?  I have never needed you to force me._ »

Erik’s shoulders slumped and Charles’ chair shifted slightly as Erik released it. “Don’t make me tell you the depth of my desperation,” Erik whispered, falling to his knees before Charles and burying his face in Charles lap. “We need each other.”

“On that, we agree,” Charles said quietly, wishing things could be as they had been; although perhaps things were not that different, since Charles’ body could still respond to Erik’s nearness. “Our fates are not to be carefree, but I still want you. That will never change,” he said, placing a solid hand on the back of Erik’s neck.

Erik kissed Charles’s thighs, unzipping his trousers with the tiniest movement of his finger as his tears dampened the cloth. Even when they put aside their mutant powers for a while, Erik’s touch was still the most powerful thing Charles knew.


	16. Chapter 16

_Anonymous asked: old Xavier and Erik, Wheelchair Sex_

Charles held the guards minds with such ease, and Erik felt a lovely, warm combination of admiration and familiar lust; Charles’ eyes looked distant for a quiet moment, just before the guards lowered the harsh, white lighting to a more personal and intimate level.  Erik reached out with his mind and felt for Charles, just as he had so many times before when he’d retreated with nothing in his grasp; tonight, however, a slow smile grew across Charles’ face, lines blossoming at the corners of his eyes as Erik felt the solid row of metal rivets that were hidden on the inside of Charles belt, he felt the metal buckle.

“Charles,” Erik gasped; it’d been so long that he had convinced himself this may never happen again.

«Shh,» Erik heard in his mind, a loving caress, «Pull me close.»

Erik did, the polymer wheels of Charles’ wheelchair rolling slowly until they were knee to knee and Charles urged him up into his lap, every touch sending pleasure suffusing through them both, linked mind-to-mind and body-to-body.


	17. Chapter 17

_Anonymous asked: CharlesxErikxShaw. They don’t like sharing Erik._

Both of them saw the other’s fingers twitch; Charles was reminded fleetingly of those tedious American cowboy movies as he tried to decide whether to bring his hand to his temple to prod Shaw into sodding right off.  Erik managed to take some initiative in the matter, dipping his fingers below both of their belts and dragging them close.  

“I realize it’s against your very nature, but play nice, gentlemen,” Erik said slowly, almost a drawl, almost a cowboy; Charles mind went immediately to the “riding” analogy, and he couldn’t help the smile that started to form on his lips.  

Shaw’s fingers tangled with Charles’ on Erik’s zipper as they both moved to unfasten his trousers.  After a moment’s stare-down they came to a silent consensus: working together was the only choice, and they’d best make the best of it.  Sneering aside, the push of their cocks together inside Erik’s stretched hole was a truce Charles could live with.  


	18. Chapter 18

_Anonymous asked: McFassy, anything goes_

James reached across their table and used his thumb to wipe away a bit of chocolate ganache from the corner of Michael’s mouth; Michael’s eyes never left James’ lips as he sucked it clean.

“Shall we?” James asked, his eyes flicking toward the restaurant’s door and then back to Michael, running down his chest in a visual caress; the tip of Michael’s tongue touched the place where James’ thumb had just been.  “Anything goes,” James whispered, perhaps to convey how serious he was about this.

Michael blindly took out his wallet and threw the contents to the table, his hand fitting into the small of James’ back long enough to guide him to their waiting limousine; he pressed the switch to raise the panel between them and the driver, and then his smile broadened to ravenous.

James’ fingers were already wrapping around the bulge in his trousers when Michael purred, “If anything goes, I think we should start  now .” 


	19. Chapter 19

_nomorerippedfuel asked: AU setting: Operation Iraqi Freedom (a Generation Kill AU)_

"Get out of there, Erik," Charles thought, his disapproving tone vivid in Erik’s mind; fear was just below the disapproval.

Erik smirked, flicking his hand to make the IED float in front of him, unzipping it into its constituent parts and rendering it a useless array of metal scrap. Charles’ eyebrows arched up toward his hairline and Erik’s smile broadened to a toothy look of superiority, but never once during the maneuver did their gazes part.


End file.
